Chromatic Chronometer Usage Instructions
1.1. Powering up the clock When power is connected to the clock, it immediately displays a test pattern as part of its startup sequence. This pattern consists of a running white LED sequence that starts at the top (12:00) LED and proceeds clockwise, individually lighting each LED. The entire sequence lasts only a couple of seconds. Following the startup sequence, the clock enters its Time Set Mode. In this mode, the hours are set using the PREV/NEXT buttons. Pressing the SET button one time allows the minutes to be set in a similar fashion. A second press of the SET button exits Time Set Mode and enters the Time Display Mode. For more detail, see the section entitled Time Set Mode. 1.2. Time Display Mode In its normal operating mode, the clock displays the current time using the current display selection. The display selection is made by pressing the NEXT and PREV buttons. Holding down the NEXT or PREV buttons has no effect on the display selection. In most display selections, the hour is represented by a green LED, the minute by a blue LED, and the second by a red LED. From Time Display Mode, it is possible to enter the other modes by pressing and holding the buttons as indicated in the following chart. The first button is pressed and held by itself. While the first button is held, the second button is also pressed and held. 1.3. Time Set Mode Time Set Mode allows the current time to be set for the hour and minute "hands". This mode is entered by holding the SET button while in Time Display Mode When Time Set Mode starts, the clock's display selection temporarily reverts to a basic hour/minute display for ease in viewing the current time. From this point, the NEXT and PREV buttons allow the hour to be selected. Holding down the NEXT or PREV buttons changes the hour more quickly. Pressing SET allows the minute to be selected in a similar fashion. Pressing SET again confirms the time and returns the clock to the Time Display Mode. If no buttons are pressed for approximately 30 seconds, the clock accepts the new time and returns to the Time Display Mode. 1.4. Brightness Calibration Mode Brightness Calibration Mode allows the clock's default brightness level to be changed so that the display's brightness reacts more quickly to dim ambient lighting or so that the ambient light sensor is ignored completely. The mode is entered by pressing the PREV button and, while that button is held, also holding down the SET button. When Brightness Calibration Mode starts, the entire display will fade blue, then green, and then dim again. During this time, the buttons should be released. There are nine brightness levels available. They are selected using the PREV and NEXT buttons to low and raise the brightness level, respectively. The first eight levels dictate how quickly the display will dim and the ambient light levels decrease, as determined by the clock's ambient light sensor. The 9th (maximum) level ignores the light sensor and sets the clock's brightness to its maximum level. This maximum level is distinguished from the others by lighting all the LEDs on the clock when it is selected. Brightness Calibration Mode is exited by pressing the SET mode. If no buttons are pressed for approximately 30 seconds, the clock accepts the new brightness value and returns to Time Display Mode automatically. 1.5. Time Calibration Mode Time Calibration Mode allows the clock's speed to be adjusted. This is different from setting the current time; it determines how fast the clock itself runs. If the clock is found to lose or gain time (e.g., if the clock gains a minute every day), this mode allows the clock to be calibrated to its correct value. When properly calibrated, the clock should drift by less than 3 seconds per month. Even without calibration, the clock's accuracy should be fine for most uses. The mode is entered by pressing the NEXT button and, while that button is held, also holding down the SET button. When the Time Calibration Mode starts, a red LED chase pattern is displayed. During this time, the buttons should be released. Time is calibrated using the NEXT and PREV buttons. Pressing either button adjusts the calibration by a single step, while holding either buttons adjusts the calibration more quickly. Pressing SET exits the Time Calibration Mode. By default, the calibration step is zero. Both the green and blue LEDs are at the top (12:00) location, appearing together as a cyan color, and the sign indicator (the LEDs to the left) are white, indicating the value is neither negative nor positive. When the value is advanced, the blue LED advances for each step, indicating the one's place, and the green LED advances for each ten steps, indicating the ten's place. The sign indicator turns blue to indicate a positive value. When the value is decremented, the blue and green LEDs act similarly. If the value is decremented below zero, the sign indicator turns red to indicate a negative value. For example, a green LED on the 2nd position and a blue LED on the 0th (12:00) position would indicate a total value of 20. If the sign indicator were red, this would indicate the total value was -20. Each step adjusts the clock's speed by 4 pulses per minute, or approximately a second per 6 days. The adjustment range is selectable from -128 steps up to 127 steps. If no buttons are pressed for approximately 30 seconds, the clock disregards the selected calibration value and returns to Time Display Mode automatically.